Feelings of the boy
by Angela1111
Summary: Aira and Shou end up being alone in a room. Their true feelings of being alone and missing each other are revealed. Read this sweet, fluffy fanfic about the cute couple. Enjoy and review.


Hello! I love Pretty Rhythm (Aurora dream and Rainbow live). I hope my fictions (fanfics) will be liked/loved by all of you.

Disclaimer: All of you know I don't own this anime/manga or whatever, so don't ask me!

* * *

 ** _Shou's POV_**

" _ **Aurora Raising!**_ "

The crowd went berserk and wild with excitement, as their favorite MARs did their favorite part! The show was amazing; rainbow wings, rainbow aura, each and every corner of the stage sparkling! All this was so amazing! I myself was unable to tear my eyes away from MARs, and of course, Aira, who flew there with beauty and grace...

The show ended beautifully. It seems the crowd, or rather audience, had gathered to see MARs. Callings unnoticeably, smiled and laughed on the stage, all the three of us; Hibiki, Wataru, and me. Although we still remained a special attraction, I don't think we were valued in front of MARs. Well, it was never a bother to me. I always knew that a day will come, when MARs would be loved like anything! We sang, and danced, and just made the show more presentable.

* * *

"Wonderful Mion!" Wataru praised his favorite girl while she gave a smug. Rizumu and Hibiki had excused themselves. Well, they were love birds, and no one would have really liked it, if they forced themselves 'not' to enjoy each other's company. I was sitting on the sofa, my right leg above my left, and my arms crossed on my chest, resting myself because some more shows were left.

Soon, I felt the door close, and Wataru say, "Hey Shou. Mion and me are going out for some ice cream. Wanna come?"

"Nah, thanks." I excused myself. I didn't want to become a hindrance, as I knew, both if them liked each other. A bit of privacy, was actually nothing I could give them, compared to the friendship, I got.

I soon relaxed myself completely. I had wondered where Aira was, but it seems she is busy practicing for the upcoming event, so I didn't think it was nice to disturb her. She was weaker than all the rest, so she needed much more practice. I smiled. Weaker? Really?

* * *

It was half past 7, as I woke up and glanced at the clock. Oh no. It seems sleep had overtaken me. I was mentally cursing myself for falling asleep on the sofa, when I woke up to find a comforter on my back. I looked around with drowsy eyes, and suddenly felt a pair of ruby red eyes watching me. "AHH..." I said, as the figure became clearer by the second. "Oh, its you Aira." I said as I sat up.

The girl was kneeling on the ground beside me (or rather the sofa), and watching...what? I asked, "What are you doing here? What about your show?"

"Oh that?" She chirped. "I missed it."

"What?! But why?!" I asked, surprised and angry.

"Well, you were asleep..."

"Huh?"

"The girls said me to look after you, so I stayed back. The callings said, the will take care of the stage for you." She blushed while she said that. "So...you stayed back?" I felt my own cheeks burning up.

"Well yeah... You haven't rested for ages, as Hibiki says. You have your dresses to make for MARs and your...designs. So, I thought it will be better to let you sleep. Just in case you wanted something, I stayed back." She said, as she took a seat beside me.

The warm autumn wind blew through the open window. I looked at the redhead with ruby eyes, and smiled. Well, it was ages since I slept, but also, it was ages since I talked to her.

Three years had already passed, before I even realized that I and she, both of us were grown up, and both of us had our responsibilities to look after. Pretty top was growing popular, and I was horribly busy. Aira, she supported me though. She never complained, as I was ignoring her for my job. She never complained that I didn't talk to her like before. Whenever I apologized, she smiled at me, and tried to say, "Its ok Shou. I understand."

But I felt her unhappiness, her insecurity, that I might leave her. I might forget her. I might fall in love with someone else. I looked at the ground, while she stretched her arms. "It really feels nice skipping one show. I hope the audience doesn't mind." She said, as she smiled at me again.

I know why she missed the show. For me. To spend some time with me.

I pressed my palms into a fist. Am I not so...insensitive?

I always planned to be for her, with her, by her. But I...didn't. While Hibiki, and Wataru were always there for Rizumu and Mion, I wasn't there for Aira.

She smiled again. "Shou? Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

I know what she wanted to say. 'Will you please talk to me now?' Was what she wanted to say.

The only woman I loved more than anyone...how could I ignore her?

"Shou?" She must have sensed the tension, as her voice grew concerned.

"I..." I just couldn't say it.

"Shou?"

"I AM SO SORRY, AIRA!"

The breeze became stronger, as I stood up, bowed my head, and said all those words to her. I couldn't help it. I wanted to. Some tears dropped on the ground. I wanted to be manly, not weak like she saw me now. But...I just couldn't help it.

I could see part of her as I slowly became upright. "I am sorry" was all I repeated.

I stared at her lovely face. She was shocked, but slowly, her graceful features, became soft once again. Standing up, she walked towards me, and with her right palm, held my cheek. She used her thumb to wipe my tears away.

"Shou, I know you are busy man. I am not angry, that we didn't get time for each other at all this month." Her own voice cracked at the end, but she still smiled.

"Aira? You aren't angry?" I asked, like a baby. I was scared of losing her, and I didn't want to be left alone.

She just stared at me. Her beautiful charming mouth curved into a smile, and she said, "I can never be angry on you, Shou."

The calm plan on my cheek helped me to cool down as well. I looked shameful of myself.

"We both will be okay, if we try not to think too much. We know, we won't ever desert each other, so there is no need to be angry, Shou."

Indeed, I know she has some magic in her. I smiled.

"Thank you, Aira!" I said.

"Shou, we will never be alone. So no need to thank me. I just...wanted to talk to you. I felt a bit...a bit away from you. But...you...you won't ever leave me!"

I was shocked! Yes, she broke down at last, as tears fell from her own face. She was scared of losing me. She was...

I smiled softly, as I gave a warm embrace to the trembling girl in front of me.

"I won't Aira. I won't ever dream of leaving you. You are way too precious to me." I said.

She calmed down in my embrace, and looked up at my face, her lips curving into a sweet smile.

A blush, and she revealed in a slow and soft voice. "I love you, Shou."

I looked down into her ruby red eyes. "I love you too Aira."

The wind being calm and sweet again, I brought my face close to her own, while she locked her lips with mine.

Her smell was intoxicating; her taste was fabulous.

That was the most pleasant day of my whole life, or maybe that would have been, if we were not discovered by the rest of the MARs and Callings.

Well, a smack or two on the head of Wataru...landed from my own hands.

I did complain to them about coming in the room without knocking...

Well, anyways, seeing Aira's smile again...I know, I am refreshed and energized. I promise to work hard, and I will definitely provide a good future, for Aira.


End file.
